Talk:Kryta
"pronounced Cry-Tah" might read better in phonetic transcription, after all this is an international site. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPA_chart_for_English might come in handy. --80.145.194.217 17:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) :I pronounce it Cree-Tah ^^ Ragewolf 17:49, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Why would the Notes be considered spoilers? Rodyn Tahlee 00:48, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I think its redundant as well.Removing the spoiler. ***EAGLEMUT*** 04:36, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Kryta- A town and a Region I was looking earlier at the various regions to look and see which towns it was that I had on my map and which ones I didn't. I noticed that it Posts the Northern and Southern Shiverpeaks as regions and shows maps of these Regions. Ascalon and Kryta are both Regions as well as actual towns. Because of this the default page goes to the town instead of the region. Either nobody's posted a region map or else one doesn't exist on this site. I may not be looking in the right place but if anybody can point me to a map of these actual regions like the ones of the Northern and Southern Shiverpeaks then their help would be greatly appreciated. :Is this what you're looking for? It's linked on the Maps article. Also, I am confused because this article (Kryta) is about the region, not Lion's Arch (the only "town" in Kryta). (T/ ) 09:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Havent seen it but maybe it should be noted that, John Cryton, from the TV show FarScape (also where the term Luxon comes from) may be where that got the name Kryta In the show he commonly referred to as Crytan, which could be easily taken as being from a land named Kryta ... African?! "Despite Kryta's obvious African theme, it has a lot of European architecture and weaponry. The result is a distinct Eurafrican hybrid nation. It's culture also is hybrid seeing as the commoners wear clothing that is similar (or based on) some African tribes" - No. Prophesies is lore wise either strongly or directly out of European and American fantasy/history in all its various parts. The clothing has a vague sense that could be tied to Africa (though I doubt whoever added the note really looked hard enough), but is not a basis by which to say that a region is an African theme. Nor can you fairly point out that dark skin = africa. There are many nations populated primarily with dark skinned people, and the Krytan basic models for male and female both hold European facial features - Not African. Elona is fairly African themed, and it is also notable that the characters and NPCs show a trend of even darker skin and more African facial traits. I say change the note or provide proof from Anet of the claim. darkoak 12:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think Kryta is more like Polynesia (minus the islands thing) than Africa. Kourna is the region that is based on Africa (specifically sub-Saharan Africa). --Macros 17:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC)